


hauntings

by greywardenblue



Series: divide, not take away [2]
Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Raj and Quentin are also here and a couple, but only in the background this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: Chelsea, Gillian and Dean stand in line for a horror house, while Quentin and Raj are off bickering somewhere else.





	hauntings

“Not recommended for pregnant women,” Gillian read from the advisory sign next to them. “Chelsea, are you pregnant?”

Chelsea snorted. “Oh, my father would love that. He would probably duel whoever did it for my honor.”

Gillian frowned. “Yikes. Isn’t that a bullshit patriarchal mindset, though?”

“Yeah, it is. But I guess it’s a little more complicated when your father is literally hundreds of years old, and not just metaphorically stuck. We’re working on it. Mom and I, I mean.”

“Excuse me,” Dean’s voice came from behind them. “Excuse-- oh, no, I’m sorry. I’m with them. Sorry.”

Some others in the line gave him dirty looks as he finally made it next to Gillian, on the opposite side from Chelsea.

“Where’s Quentin and Raj?” Gillian asked.

“I have no idea, but they said not to wait for them.”

“Well, that’s great, because we weren’t going to,” Chelsea said.

Gillian chuckled, and Dean’s eyes found the signs she’d been reading for the past few minutes. “How scary is this going to be?” he asked cautiously.

“I mean, I got kidnapped twice, so probably not much scarier than that,” Gillian said.

Dean smiled. “Okay, but did you get your finger cut off?”

Gillian rolled her eyes. “Show-off.”

“Wow, you guys are a cheery bunch!” Chelsea said. “I mean, I got kidnapped once, too. Then Toby and Quentin showed up and nearly hit the bitch with a car.”

“Did any of us not get kidnapped?” Gillian asked. “What about Quentin and Raj? Wait, Raj did, that’s how he met my mom.”

“I don’t think Quentin ever really got kidnapped,” Dean said, deep in thought. “He got tied up once, but I don’t think that really counts. It’s kind of ironic that he of all people is the exception.”

“What do you mean?” Chelsea asked.

Gillian and Dean exchanged a nervous glance. “Uh…”

“He means that… because… Quentin spends the most time with Mom,” Gillian said.

Chelsea nodded. “Makes sense. If you want to get at the knight, you go for the squire, right?” She yelped a little when Gillian stepped on her toes, then quickly added, “Metaphorically. Metaphorical knights. You know, for our metaphorical… D&D games where we get kidnapped. Our characters get kidnapped. All the time. Oh, wow, there’s a lot of people here. Do you think we’ll be standing here for hours?”

“We might,” Gillian said as she was pulling her phone out. “I only have two earbuds, though.”

“Most people have two ears,” Dean said.

Gillian rolled her eyes as she put one earbud in, while Chelsea hijacked the other one. She put on Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic! at the Disco, quiet enough so they could still talk. Dean didn’t get an earbud, but he reached out to take her hand instead. Chelsea took her other one.

“Wait,” she said. “If you block both my hands, how am I supposed to punch the ghosts and zombies?”

“I’ll punch them for you,” Dean said.

Gillian laughed. “Yeah, my knight in shining armor.”

Dean shrugged. “My Mom taught me how to punch. They don’t stand a chance.”

“You’re so right. Dianda would punch _all the ghosts _,” Gillian said in badly disguised awe. “She’s a Punching Queen.”

“Duchess,” Dean said.

“Details.”

Dean nudged her shoulder and held his phone in front of her.

> the original conjuring cat said: about to conjure peter pan back to neverland for flirting with my boyfriend
> 
> quentin is A TERRIBLE BORE said: We were NOT flirting, he was just being nice!
> 
> quentin is A TERRIBLE BORE said: Raj. Did you change my nickname on here?
> 
> the original conjuring cat said: no
> 
> quentin is A TERRIBLE BORE said: I’m going to break up with you and elope with Dean.
> 
> the original conjuring cat said: ABOUT TO CONJURE DEAN LORDEN ALL THE WAY TO THE ATLANTIC OCEAN
> 
> deanlorden said: Saltmist is not in the Atlantic.
> 
> the original conjuring cat said: exactly. the atlantic is further
> 
> the original conjuring cat said: besides, Dean will obviously marry Gillian and have gilly babies, so you’re stuck with me, asshole

Dean went red and quickly pulled his phone back after reading the last message, but it was already too late.

“Oh, there’s a sign there telling people to turn their phones off,” he said, and quickly did so. Gillian was avoiding his eyes, also blushing. She might have joked about having mermaid babies with Dean before where only Chelsea could hear her, but that didn’t mean she seriously thought about any of that stuff. Although… Dean would probably have to have heirs, wouldn’t he? So maybe they couldn’t even--

“What’s this conjuring cat business, anyway?” Dean asked.

Gillian’s face lit up in excitement, and Chelsea laughed. “Wow, Dean. You have no idea what you just signed up for,” Chelsea said.

“Shh! Don’t worry, Dean, I’ll tell you everything about Mr Mistoffelees as soon as we get home. You’re going to love it.” She caught Chelsea mouthing ‘run’ at Dean and glared. “He will!”

“He will, or else,” Chelsea whispered dramatically.

“I’m officially terrified,” Dean said with a laugh, and pulled Gillian close to kiss her on the cheek. The line moved in front of them, and the three of them stepped into the darkness together, holding hands.


End file.
